Platform Racing 2/Glitches
The following is a list of glitches, oversights and bugs sorted alphabetically that are or were in Platform Racing 2. Aside from the "2:00 No Matter What" and "Rank 0 Required" bugs, none have official names and are known by multiple terms given by fans. Jiggmin stated that several of the more well-known glitches (such as "Fly Through Blocks") were patched shortly after the game's release, although backlash caused him to reinstate them.https://youtu.be/DEOJ2WL9wqs?t=114 "2:00" No Matter What If a user entered a map while their computer was in Safe Mode, conditions reverted to default settings; the time limit would always be set to "2:00", every item would be obtainable and gravity being normal.http://www.kongregate.com/forums/19-platform-racing-2/topics/65305-random-questions-about-pr2 This bug was patched in an updated published on 2010-03-20.http://web.archive.org/web/20120603080301/http://jiggmin.com/entries/10869-2-bugs Bypass Rank Requirement Course passwords take priority over any rank requirement level creators set, allowing anyone of any rank to enter a map as long as they know the password. Fall Through Corners Certain acceleration stats can cause players to fall through corners of blocks if they're touched in the certain spot. Fall Through Vanish Blocks When users touch a safe block underneath a vanish block, running into a safety net while the vanish block is active will cause them to fall through the floor as it does not vanish once the player returns. Fly Through Blocks If players with a Cowboy Hat fly to a wall of solid blocks with an accessible bottom and float downward until their head starts passing through the bottom-most block, holding right/left and up will let them fly through it. Frozen Move Block This bug is only present in the level editor. After pressing "restart" during testing, move blocks won't move until the player exits, sometimes with an arrow stuck glowing. This also happens when they bump a finish block and respawn at the start, although a portion will move once before freezing. Guests in Guilds As members can not normally send private messages to guests and guests themselves have the PM tab hidden, restrictions were not set up to specifically block guests from joining guilds. As such, they are able to join via unofficial methods. This oversight also reveals that guests do not have private messaging disabled, as they are able to successfully send messages to other guild members. Idle Bug Idling for around 20 minutes, users are automatically disconnected from the game. However, pop-ups open before the disconnection are not closed, with the "Race Complete" one allowing members to press "Return to Lobby" and be brought to an empty server with no account. As level lists are publicly viewable on PR2hub, they load normally. However, players can not enter maps and their profile page, the chat and online list are all blank. Although player profiles are also available on PR2hub, a "You must enter a name and password." error pops up when they're attempted to be loaded. Infinite Pop-ups When a player clicks a username to open their profile page, they can click it again to open another window until they move their cursor, allowing them to potentially open an endless amount of windows. This was partially patched once profile pages were updated to include avatars, although it's still possible to do with guests and the newer Vault of Magics FAQs. Jump Through Opening Glitch When the player is riding arrow blocks or moving at an incredibly fast rate in an area with two blocks of vertically empty space, they can jump a few blocks before a roadblock and land on top of it. Another unrelated glitch also involves timing a jump to reach a normally impassable gap, although it instead has the player pass their upper body through nearby blocks. Laser Gun Glitch Similarly to the glitch above, this is another method that lets players pass through high gaps. To do this, users need a Laser Gun, must stay as close to the wall as possible while facing away, jump, then fire a shot the moment they hit the ceiling. They will then be sent into the hole, letting them move on to the next area. Mine Glitches Due to the incredibly high knockback caused by hitting a mine, they are famous for numerous glitches that allow the player to fly through solid blocks. While these include simpler tactics such as placing two mines in a corner, there are more elaborate methods that require the user to place them in very specific spots all over the room and hold certain keys. Move While Charging Super Jump If a player charges a super jump while underneath a block, they are able to move while still charging. Although vanish blocks are typically used as they don't require precise timing, this can work with other blocks by charging a super jump one pixel before an avatar crouches underneath it. Moving Blocks Glitch Using a method similar to the "Start Inside Block" bug, players were able to combine move blocks with other types, giving them the ability to move while retaining their properties. This glitch broke after move blocks were updated in early 2013, instead producing different effects. The normal blocks will move once without an indicator arrow and the move blocks will then appear where they were, however, they can be walked through and, while they attempt to move, won't go anywhere. Partially Fall While Crawling While users are crawling on vanish blocks with an acceleration stat between 27 and 55, an animation error will occur that has their avatar appear to partially fall before landing on the next block. "Play" Bug Unlike most of Jiggmin's games, users initially had access to every right click option, including "Play" and "Rewind". These caused a variety of bugs, such as items having no cool down time and unlimited ammo. However, if "Play" was activated and the player clicked the screen, a second window of the game would start running on top of their current one. Logging in with the same username would cause both error messages related to having an account running in two locations popping up, although the player's match would still be open in the first window. Users could then log in and play as normal. As their previous match is still open, however, members could abuse this by entering a course with only a finish block, go through the aforementioned steps, enter a map with a prize, then jump and automatically win it. This bug was partially patched in May 2010 by removing the default options from the normal right click menu, though they could still be accessed while in settings.http://www.kongregate.com/forums/19-platform-racing-2/topics/91416-i-cant-zoom-in It wasn't completely removed until early 2013, although the zoom, print and quality settings were kept and restored in the normal menu. Play Count Limit Prior to November 2011, play counts for levels were capped at 8,388,607 due to BH 3 limitations, with no additional plays being tracked afterwards.http://web.archive.org/web/20120604111015/http://jiggmin.com/entries/53210-PR2-Update Once this limit was removed, levels could now have every play logged correctly, however levels that reached it prior to its removal do not have an accurate number. Rank 0 Required Players who created an account would sometimes be unable to play any course as those without a requirement would display "Rank 0 Needed".http://www.kongregate.com/forums/19-platform-racing-2/topics/70943-rank-0-needed This bug was patched in on 2010-03-20.http://web.archive.org/web/20120603080301/http://jiggmin.com/entries/10869-2-bugs Rotate Through Blocks After bumping a rotate block while crawling in an area with no blocks above or below them in the area next to them, users are able to pass through the wall by holding the up key. Start Inside Block In the level editor, placing a line of any block, then moving one in a spot already occupied by another, pressing "Undo" and then "Redo" allows a creator to move one of the starting positions inside the affected block. This is one of the most common glitches as mines are typically placed above them to create an unavoidable hat remover. Swim Through Blocks Similar to the "Flying Through Blocks" glitch, although not as game breaking, players are able to swim through one block if they position their head low enough and swim upwards. This is also possible with a line of blocks, where they usually have to keep their head inside them and go up once they reach the end. Swim with Charged Super Jump Users are able to charge a super jump underwater as long as they're on ground, though if they hold up while charging, they will start swimming, with their character becoming slightly deformed as a result. The player will return to normal once they use their super jump by either touching the ground again or exiting the water. Time Glitch While a level's time is saved to the game, the in-match countdown timer runs off the user's computer clock. As such, if a player modifies their computer's time, their amount of remaining time is affected as well, allowing them to essentially remove time limits. This oversight was patched in early 2013 by including a check every 10 seconds that automatically reverts the timer back to its correct amount. Trapped in Safety Net If players run into a safety net that is placed on top of a safe block, they will become trapped inside it, with a partially charged super jump being the only way to free themselves. This bug only occurs while the map is rotated. Walk Through Safety Nets When touching safety nets placed on top of safe blocks, they instead act inactive, allowing players to walk through them. This only occurs when the level is not rotated. Water and Arrow Glitches 2 glitches allow players to pass in-between 2 blocks while underwater by using arrow blocks. The first simply requires a water block placed between two normal ones and an up arrow above it. The second is similar to the "Swim Through Blocks" glitch, expect 2 of the blocks are replaced with up and down arrows. The player must first latch onto the up arrow and then move towards the down arrow. Water and Safety Net Glitch This glitch requires one row of water blocks, one of safety nets, then another of water. Once a player swims in the first set of water then touches a safety net, the high respawning point causes them to pass through the nets and enter the next row of water. Water and Super Jump Glitch If a player uses a Super Jump item while underwater and touching a ceiling of solid blocks, they will fly through them. References Category:Lists Category:Platform Racing 2 Articles